Wu Shih P.C.C. /Chi Arcanist:
' '' ' Wu Shih P.C.C. /Chi Arcanist: ' The Wu Shih (more commonly the character is just called "Wu") are the Chinese equivalent of sorcerers. Instead of cultivating psychic powers, Wu learn to save their inner resources and view their hoarded P.P.E. as a battery with which to power spells of Chi Magic. Wu are also attuned to the world of Chi. In fact, they usually come to know about magic through their early experiences with the martial arts, where they will have mastered at least one ability that allows them to control Chi. Note: See the Arcanist Mage P.C.C. in Beyond the Supernatural for other useful information that can also apply to Wu Shih. '''Wu Shih Requirements & Base Numbers: ' '''Attribute Requirements: I.Q. 12, M.E. 9, and M.A. 9. Alignment Requirements: None Base S.D.C.: 20 Base Hit Points: Standard (P.E.) Base Chi: Standard (P.E.) Base P.P.E.: 6D6+10 Chun Tzu Advancement Bonuses: ''' '''1st: +2 to save vs. magic, +1 to save vs. possession, +1 to save vs. horror factor. 2nd: Add 1D6 to hit points, add 1D6 to P.P.E. 3rd: Add 1D6 to Chi and +1 to save vs. magic. 4th: Add 1D6 to P.P.E. and +1 to save vs. possession. 5th: +1 to save vs. horror factor. 6th: Add 1D6 to S.D.C. and add 1D6 to Chi. 7th: Add 1D6 to P.P.E. and +1 to save vs. possession. 8th: Add 1D6 to hit points and +1 to save vs. horror factor. 9th: Add 1D6 to Chi and +1 to save vs. magic. 10th: Add 1D6 to hit points and add 1D6 to S.D.C. 11th: Add 1D6 to P.P.E. and +1 to save vs. possession. 12th: Add 1D6 to Chi and +1 to save vs. horror factor. 13th: Add 1D6 to S.D.C. 14th: Add 1D6 to Chi and +1 to save vs. magic. 15th: Add 1D6 to P.P.E. and +1 to save vs. possession. Wu Shih Martial Arts: All Wu Shih are retired martial artists. That means they devoted years to the study of a martial art form, but left it behind in the pursuit of magical power. As a result, each Wu Shih is permanently stuck at third level and cannot, under any circumstances, advance beyond that level! The character does NOT gain any experience in any martial art while progressing as a Wu Shih. Select any one martial art form from the following: Bok Pai Kung Fu (Crane Style) Hsing-I Kung Fu (Mind Shaping) Pao Chih (Animus Development) Snake Style Kung Fu (She Shen) Tai-Chi Ch'uan (Exercise Style) Wu Shih P.C.C. Skills: ''' Chinese Language: Stage 4/Classical Chinese Literacy (+10%) Chinese Classical Studies (+10%) Artistic Calligraphy (+20%) Research (+15%) '''Wu Shih P.C.C. Related Skills: Select four from the following; plus select 2 more per 2 levels Cultural/Domestic: Any (+10%) Cultural Games: Any (+5%) Technical: Any (+10%) Temple: Any (+5%) Communications: Basic Radio Only Computer: Operations or Programming only. Electrical: Basic Only Espionage: Any Mechanical: Any, but only as secondary skill Medical: Any Physical: Any Pilot Skills, Basic: Any Science: Any Swindler: Any W.P. Ancient Chinese: Any W.P. Modern: Any ' ' Wu Shih Secondary Skills: Select any four from the following; plus select 2 more per 2 levels ' ' Wu Shih Finances: ' ' ''' '''Cash: Start with $5,000 to purchase initial equipment and/or for the character's personal savings. ' ' Income: Since the character is so devoted to such an esoteric study, any kind of steady income is difficult. However, since the Wu is extremely literate in ancient Chinese, he is often able to pick up freelance work as a translator, researcher, or as a reference expert (at a bookstore, library or University). Such jobs are full-time and pay $250 to $600 per week. ' ' Special Wu Shih Gear: Other than a set of clothing and personal effects, the Wu starts out with no other gear. ' ' Wu Shih Magic & Spell Casting ''' 1. Sense Magic. All Wu have attuned themselves to magical sensitivity. That means that most magic, magical items or magical forces will be detectible. It's also possible, if the character spends at least one full melee round of concentration, to determine if a person or an object has been magically enchanted. Note that the most a Wu will notice is the presence of the magic and a general sense of how powerful the magic is (minuscule, low, moderate, powerful or super-powerful). Range: 120 Feet. 2. Read/Acquire Magic. Wu are intensely interested in any book,' manuscript or inscription related to magic. By learning to read all available magical scripts, including those of Celestial Calligraphy, the character can attempt (roll under skill on percentile) to determine the function of any written spell or magical procedure. Once a spell has been successfully deciphered, the Wu character can then attempt to cast it. Casting requires an additional roll against the Wu's skill proficiency. However, if the spell casting succeeds, then the character can add that spell to his/her list of known spells. Note: Since Wu do NOT automatically receive any spells as they advance in experience, one way to gain new spells is to find them in written form and decipher them (another is to be taught them). '''Base Skill: 25% +3% per level of experience. Initial Spells of the Wu Shih: Roll percentile, consult the following table, then select whatever spells are allowed from the listing of the Chi Magic spells. Note: If the result says "No Living Chi" or "No Geomantic" spell allowed, then none of those can be chosen for the character's initial selection of spells. The character can, however, attempt to learn these spells later on, in the same way that any spells are learned by an arcanist/sorcerer. 01-10: All the spells from first and second levels, for a total of 16 spells. 11-30: Six spells each from the first and second levels, plus one spell each from the third through sixth levels, for a total of 16 spells. 31-55: Four spells each from the first four levels (4 from 1st, 4 from 2nd, etc.), for a total of 16 spells. 56-75: Three spells each from the first four levels, plus two spells each from levels five and six, for a total of 16 spells. 76-80: Two spells each from the first seven levels, and one (1) from the eighth level, for a total of 16 spells. No Geomantic spells allowed. 81-85: Four spells each from first and second levels, two spells each from third and fourth levels, and one spell each from fifth, sixth and seventh levels, for a total of 15 spells. No Geomantic spells allowed. 86-90: Three spells each from first through third levels, two spells each from fourth and fifth levels, and one spell each from sixth and seventh levels, for a total of 15 spells. No Geomantic Spells allowed. 91-95: Two spells each from first through sixth levels, and one spell each from seventh through ninth levels, for a total of 15 spells. No Geomantic Spells allowed. 96-00: One spell from each level, for a total of 15 spells. No Living Chi or Geomantic spells allowed. Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:P.C.C. Classes Category:Organization Category:Content